the story of pinocchio and lee
by fruitycat45
Summary: this is based on shrek the musical. the story of how pinocchio and lee should have met. lots of twists and pinocchio does an impression of hannah montana. LOLOLOLOL read and review. thanks much, fruitycat45
1. prologue

Once upon a time, in the land of duloc, all the fairy tale creatures were taken away by order of lord Farquad himself. "Ok freaks, let's go... wait a minute, where's the puppet?" asked the guard. "I am not a puppet I'm a real boy" came a voice

They turned to see a puppet in overalls with a white shirt underneath it, a yellow hat, silky black hair, red shoes, and white gloves. His nose grew. "Ok I'm just a puppet" said the wooden creature. He got in line between a duckling and what he thought was a leprechaun. "Got kicked out too?" ask the puppet. "Yep" replied the creature. He froze because when the creature turned, his heart swelled and his eyes widened because what was in front of him was a girl elf. She was beautiful. She had freckles, red glasses, a green outfit and curly beautiful blond hair.

This is just the beginning for their adventure, for yet have no idea they are going to find romance along the journey, the mystery of spells and the power of being yourself. And so as they walk into the woods, far away from the home they once knew, they go to their new home. A swamp with an unlikely creature that farts and burps.


	2. Making wishes

The sun was setting and they finally have reached their swamp. Everyone complained when the elf yelled out loud, "THIS PLACE SMELLS LIKE BUTT!" they all looked at her and the puppet could not help it but stifle a laugh because it was just so funny.

The guard then organized them into their groups. The puppet was on one side and the elf on the other. He left and said, "if we find you back in the kingdom, you will be executed" he left laughing an evil laugh.

The puppet and elf looked at each other. "My name's Pinocchio by the way" said the puppet tipping his hat slightly. The elf giggled and replied, "my name is lee" Pinocchio smiled and all of a sudden, they heard a slam and a deep voice saying, "what are you doing on my swamp?" They turned to see a green ogre named Shrek. Pinocchio and the elf screamed and the elf jumped into Pinocchio's arms. The green ogre looked confused to see an elf with a puppet. Pinocchio then explained that Farquad forced them out of duloc and sent them here. Shrek then decided to go teach that guy a lesson.

Once he was gone, everyone went into his house and rested for the night. All except for Pinocchio and lee. They decided to sleep out under the stars. Pinocchio and lee pitched a tent and went inside to set up. They sat by a fire all cozy and warm. Looking up, they saw millions and millions of stars. One flew by them. "A wishing star! Make a wish Pinocchio" said lee. "As long as you make one" laughed Pinocchio. They closed their eyes and made their wishes. "What'd you wish for lee?" asked Pinocchio. "To get a boyfriend on this adventure" said lee. Pinocchio looked up and said, I wished for me to be a real man, and to get a girlfriend". Lee looked at him and smiled. Her hands covered his. "You know what Pinocchio? There's a big bright beautiful world waiting out there, full of love and happiness. Just be who you are and your dreams will come true" said lee. Pinocchio looked at her and nodded his head. They then went to bed.

Morning came again and when they woke up, Shrek wasn't there. They packed up and all of the fairytale creatures went in search for Shrek.


	3. suspiciousness

They walked so very far that they couldn't take it anymore. They took a break and rested.

"I really thought that ogre was going to help us," said lee. Peter pan said, "Just close your eyes and clap really hard". Pinocchio retorted saying, "oh grow up" "I won't grow up" said Peter pan crossing his arms. Pinocchio turned to him and lee and Pinocchio had the same thought and idea. They faced him and screamed "YOURE 34 AND NEED TO SHAVE! OH! WE WENT THERE!" Pinicchio and lee laughed so hard.

Gingy then got an idea. "It's time to start doing what we should have done a long time a go"

"Stop sending threat letters to the little mermaid?" replied the gnome. Pinocchio looked at him and said "what is it with you and hating alot of women?" gingy said, "we got to stand up to Farquad our selves!" everyone agreed except for Pinocchio and the elf. Pinocchio said, "we're just fairytale creatures. We wait for miracles and wish upon stars!" "You mean signs from god and wish upon stars" said the elf. Pinocchio looked at her confused and said "my new best friend who's an elf say what?" lee then pulled out of her bag a book. She gave it to Pinocchio. He read aloud, "Greek words for the villagers"

"Look on page 32" said lee looking over him. He got to the page and read "to do list- tell Pinocchio how I feel and my true dark secret?" lee looked up and slapped herself and said "ummmmm, that's the witches list. She made me put it there" she grabbed it and stuffed it in her bag" pinicchio looked at the witch who was picking her nose. "Try page 72" said lee. He turned to it and read it to himself. "Ah! I guess it does mean sign from god! You learn something new every day" said Pinocchio giving the book back to lee.

They all encouraged Pinocchio to let his freak flag fly. They then continued on.

The sun was setting. Lee looked up and saw the moon coming out. She started to panic and ran straight into the woods. The duckling was suspiThey walked so very far that they couldn't take it anymore. They took a break and rested.

"I really thought that ogre was going to help us" said lee. Peter pan said "just close your eyes and clap really hard". Pinocchio retorted saying "oh grow up" "I won't grow up" said Peter pan crossing his arms. Pinocchio turned to him and lee and pinocchio had the same thought and idea. They faced him and screamed "YOURE 34 AND NEED TO SHAVE! OH! WE WENT THERE!". Pinicchio and lee laughed so hard.

Gingy then got an idea. "it's time to start doing what we should have done a long time a go"

"stop sending threat letters to the little mermaid?" relpied the knome. Pinocchio looked at him and said "what is it with you and hating alot of women?" gingy said, "we got to stand up to farquad our selves!" everyone agreed except for pinocchio and the elf. Pinocchio said, "we're just fairytale creatures. We wait for miracles and wish upon stars!" "you mean signs from god and wish upon stars" said the elf. Pinocchio looked at her confused and said "my new best friend who's an elf say what?" lee then pulled out of her bag a book. She gave it to pinocchio. He read aloud, "Greek words for the villagers"

"look on page 32" said lee looking over him. He got to the page and read "to do list- tell pinocchio how I feel and my true dark secret?" lee looked up and slapped herself and said "ummmmm, that's the witchs list. She made me put it there" she grabbed it and stuffed it in her bag" pinicchio looked at the witch who was picking her nose. "try page 72" said lee. He turned to it and read it to himself. "ah! I guess it does mean sign from god! You learn something new every day" said pinocchio giving the book back to lee.

They all encouraged pinocchio to let his freak flag fly. They then continued on.

The sun was setting. Lee looked up and saw the moon coming out. She started to panic and ran straight into the woods. The duckling was suspicious and chased after and chased after her.


	4. the truth

Lee the elf ran far into the woods at night and duckling chased her down. "Lee! Come back!" she called. Lee stopped in her tracks at a pond and jumped in. Duckling catches up to her. "Lee? Why are you bathing in the dark?" asked duckling. "I'm not bathing. I'm changing as I do every night," said lee looking down. She then swam to the middle and duckling watched in confusion. Lee then started to say what sounded like a poem:

By night one-way, by day another, this shall be the only chance you get. Until you find true loves kiss...

She dove down into the water and light came out of the water. Duckling's eyes settled as the light dimmed. The from the water emerged lee but she was very different. She cried and said, "Shall you remain a puppet". Duckling was dumbfounded and in shock.

"The wicked witch placed a spell on me, since I

Keep staring at Pinocchio. And so since I like Pinocchio, she made me be a puppet every night" said lee as she sat down. Duckling sat by her. "You have to tell Pinocchio," said duckling.

Lee bolted her head up. "NO! I CAN'T! HE MIGHT NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE!" cried lee.

"At least try to tell him," said duckling hugging lee.

Morning came and lee changed back to human. She sat by the fire. "Good morning ms. Lee" came a high falsetto voice. She turned around to see Pinocchio smiling at her. She bolted up and was shaking. "Hello Pinocchio" said lee remaining calm. They sat down together by the fire. Pinocchio looked away for a second and reached in his shirt and pulled out a wooden ring.

Flashback

"Hey Pinocchio, what yaw waddling?" asked the rabbit. Pinocchio stopped and brushed away the wood shavings. He held it up and smiled. "It's a wooden ring for lee. I'm going to ask her to be mine," said Pinocchio smiling. Rabbit smirked and said "good luck with that"

End Flashback

Pinocchio stuck it up his yellow hat for good luck. "Are you alright Pinocchio?" asked lee. Pinocchio turned to face lee and he was shaky and sweating. His black hair was drenched in sweat. "Lee, you make my whole life an adventure and well, whenever we defeat Farquad for good, I have something very important to ask you" said Pinocchio. Lee smiled and got close to Pinocchio and they watched the sunrise.

By sunset, all of the fairy tale creatures made it to the church where the wedding was being held. Pinocchio then saw brown long sheets on a drier and got an idea. They unpinned them and they all put their own individual cloak over their heads and body. They were instant monks. They entered the church screaming like crazy and Shrek was already there. He had just got done proposing to Fiona and she had turned into in ogress.

"Why are there screaming monks?" asked Farquad. "That's what you think," said Pinocchio. They each ripped off their sheets and got into fighting position. Lee looked out the window and saw the moon coming out. She started to panic. "Oh no. No! I can't be here right now!" said lee. "Why?" asked Pinocchio? Lee thought of something and blurted out, "I gotta go to the bathroom!". Pinocchio shrugged and said, "Eh, when you gotta go you gotta go!" she then ran to the bathroom with duckling behind her. The dragon and donkey appeared minutes later and ate Farquad.

Pinocchio got worried and asked, "has anyone seen lee?" all of a sudden a beam of light shined and a shadow appeared and as the light dimmed down, out came lee with a paper bag bad sheet over her head and body. "What's with the bag and sheet?" asked Pinocchio. "It's time you told him lee," said duckling. "Tell me what?" asked Pinocchio confused. "I am under a spell like Fiona but I don't turn to an ogress," said lee. "What do you turn into?" asked Fiona. Lee faced the window and said the poem. "By night one way, by day another. This shall be the only chance you get. Until you find loves kiss..." she removed her sheet and Pinocchio gasped when he saw wooden texture on lee. She took a deep breath and removed the bag. Pinocchio covered his mouth in shock. "Shall you remain a puppet?" said lee quietly. Pinocchio said nervously, "lee? I think you're the most beautiful puppet elf ever and it's a good thing too!" said Pinocchio taking lee's hand.

Pinocchio took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his head and hair. He took off his hat and grabbed the ring he made and held it in his fist. He then got on one knee and lee gasped. "Lee, you make me happy. I never would have thought of falling in love with a puppet elf. You're beautiful, smart and an inspiration. Lee. My love, my angel..." Pinocchio held the ring and took her hand and finally said, "Will you marry me?". Lee cried and said, "yes". Pinocchio smiled with tears in his eyes. He put it on her finger and they kissed. He got to his feet and swept her off her feet-causing lee to laugh. "You have no idea how happy you made me," said Pinocchio.

Lee smiled and gingy approached them. They held each other's hands. "In the name of sweetness, I call this couple husband and wife... well don't just stand there, kiss her!" said gingy. Pinocchio took lee into his arms and kissed her passionately. The next thing he knew, she felt human again. Lee looked at him and gasped. "Pinocchio! Look at you! You're...you're... a real boy!" said lee in shock. Pinocchio's eyes widened and looked at him. His clothes were cloth, he had flesh, and his hair was silky black. He had indeed turned into a real boy. Pinocchio with joy said, "I am a real boy! Oh lee, dreams can come true!"

Lee and Pinocchio then lived happily ever after.


End file.
